


Hiding Out in Divisia

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [40]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ryan 's base is infiltrated by unknown intruders.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Hiding Out in Divisia

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 89 'rebel leader'

Ryan flinched as he heard another series of large explosions. A laser cannon going off, he recognised, then one of the security robots getting hit and being destroyed. Whoever was invading the base, they were well armed and were getting through wave after wave of robots with relative ease. They were also coming closer. 

They could still be friends, Ryan mused. The robots fired upon everyone except the rebels who reprogrammed them, and even then the patch job was sketchy and they sometimes just went out of control altogether. When they were originally programmed, there'd been no hope of outside aid, no real concept of it. 

Now he'd been hearing things about a relief force coming from Landen, stopping in Divisia Town to sort out the situation with Alair, that they'd been informed about Ryan's war against Lune here and were probably on their way to help. 

He'd never imagined he'd have to rely on a legitimate authority. However, he couldn't turn down any assistance now. Lune almost certainly knew where he was as well. He'd heard that the Landen people had a Wren model cyborg so he was glad he had some old Wren parts to give as tribute.


End file.
